RT Central
| | | | | }} |image= RTC full.png |caption= The RT Central station and RT Tower. The outdoor portion of the Railway Museum can be seen. |location= Central Ward, Unterganger City (District 555) |owner= Rail Transit Network |operators= Rail Transit Network |lines = * North Line * South Line * East Line * West Line * Loop Line * Airport Express Line |opened = 2015 |image_location= |caption_location= }} RT Central (RTC) is the new central station for the Rail Transit Network (RT) at Unterganger City. It replaces, and is built on the site of, the former Unterganger Central Terminal. The building also serves as the headquarters for the RT, comprising of an 8-storey tower atop the main station facilities. A novel elevator system and a stairwell connects every level (sans 7F) except for the platforms, which is only accessible from inside the station proper. With the new station layout, the track alignments of all lines serving the station is revamped. The platforms are located deeper underground, and all lines goes underground as they approach the station. The South Line is merged with the North Line, and the East Line merged with the West Line. These four cardinal lines however retain their old colour and station numbering schemes. Directory The following is a directory for the building: Station The minecart station portion of the building takes up the lowest three floors, including the lower ground floor. On the ground level is the main concourse, with the faregates and ticket counters on both sides. Two other corridors from the entrance leads to the subway station (right hand side from entrance) and the other is linked to a staircase to the first floor. The station portion has been remodelled several times, mainly to adjust the platform edge. A major remodeling work took place on 24 September 2019, which grouped the through lines into island platforms, and added space for elevators. The concourse portion was also completely redone. Concourse and platform The station platforms are located underground on the lower ground floor. The following is a list of platforms and the lines they serve: The UC subway station is not integrated into the Rail Transit Network and as such has a separate underground station with its own counters and platforms. A staircase connects the underground station to the RTC building. Adjacent stations of the lines are as follows: First floor The first floor contains shops and amenities such as gender-separated washrooms, a money changer and lockers. Some of the shops available at the moment include a Dokkiri Mart, Burger Bishop, a telco shop, Hitler Fried Chicken and Thought Café. Railway Museum The Railway Museum is located in the second floor of the building. On the outdoor portion are schematics for some of the railroad designs used in the past as well as present. The interior will be filled with chronological history of rail transport on the server and the history of the site, among others. expansion pending Rail Transit Network Headquarters The RTN HQ occupies the third through ninth floor of the tower. expansion pending Gallery RTC front.png|RT Central front entrance, in front of the Monumental Lag Monument RTC platforms.png|Platforms of the RT Central Trivia *The station jingle was the riff of Africa by Toto, and activated by a lever in the staff break room. It was removed during the September 2019 station remodeling. **Previously it was a riff from Exile Vilify by The National but it was irreversably damaged by AlphaSkyRaider in his squeezing in an UC-PR express rail in between the concourse and platform levels, where the music circuit is located. This line also damaged the Land Office. *In addition to the station jingle (which served as background music), a departure tune is also installed under the platforms. It plays Sasaragi/''Babble'' from JR East's departure melodies on the Yamanote Line. *Thought Café is named after the graphics team in the production team of the Vlogbrothers and Crash Course's YouTube videos *kimilil added a memorial text banner to Bruno Ganz and Karl Stefansson on the front facade *The building fell victim to griefing raid by Neo in the Summer 2018 Drama by being in close proximity to the nearby spawn building (DA's Castle), even though the building's builder Molster\kimilil has zero involvement with the drama. Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in Unterganger City Category:Infrastructure Category:Railway stations Category:Rail Transit Network